


Happy Belated Birthday

by loveablelourry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Buttsex, Fingering, Gay Sex, M/M, Rimming, Smut, blowjob, stripper!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveablelourry/pseuds/loveablelourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis finds out Harry had a stripper at his birthday party the night before, and Louis shows Harry who the better stripper is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Belated Birthday

Louis took a deep breath before he stepped foot in the flat already knowing Harry was going to be pissed at him for not coming to his birthday, Louis knew that he would deserve the cold shoulder from Harry and what not. But he promised himself he’d make it up to Harry no matter what, he walked into their living room and saw Harry staring at the television with a blank stare. He didn’t even move his head when he saw Louis, Louis frowned. “You’re mad.” Harry didn’t answer; Louis walked over and stood in front of him blocking his view. “Harry look at me.” Harry scowled but refused what so ever, he moved his head around Louis ignoring his presence which only made Louis mad. He grabbed the remote from Harry’s hand shutting the tv off and looking back at Harry, “Harry come on, I’ll make it up to you. I swear.” Still no answer. Louis shook his head and then muttered under his breath ‘fine’ he walked into the kitchen and saw pictures scattered around the counter. Must have been from the party, he began to look through them and then froze, one of them was Harry with a .. stripper? Louis could feel his blood boiling as he stomped back into the living room throwing it at Harry’s face, “What the fuck?”

Harry let out a small chuckle and then looked up at Louis shrugging, “Nick got it for me it was nice.” He paused for a moment before his lips curved into a smile. “She was great when she was grinding on me, giving me a lap dance.”

Louis scowled, Harry was not supposed to enjoy that, he was only supposed to enjoy Louis. He swallowed, and then threw the picture on the table before turning around. “Stay.” He said in a harsh tone, almost like Harry was a dog. Harry was not going to enjoy that, Louis was going to give Harry the time of his life tonight, and show him who he really belonged to. He grabbed his coat and ran to a nearby costume store to get exactly what he needed.

****

When Louis got back he ran straight to his room ignoring Harry who was watching him from the corner of his eye with a confused expression on his face as he ran past him. Louis pulled the outfit out of the bag and looked it up and down, it was a police slutty costume, something a girl would be wearing but Louis didn’t give two shits. He pulled the short shorts on and looked at himself in the mirror smirking when he saw how it showed his arse like it was 3Dglass. He pulled the shirt on and buttoned it up stopping at the top two buttons so it could reveal a little bit of his chest, when he put on the hat he smiled. He grabbed the black fur hand cuffs and then pulled a chair from the corner of the bedroom to the middle of their room, he grinned as moved over to the bed lying across it in seductive position. He cleared his throat, “Harry? Can you come here for a moment?”

It wasn’t long before Harry entered the room letting his mouth fall open when he saw Louis sprawled across the bed, Louis winked and got up moving towards Harry. He pulled onto Harry’s hand and pulled him over to the chair before pushing him down lightly and tipping his hat over his forehead looking beneath it winking. “Heard you’ve been a naughty boy Styles, enjoying a stripper who wasn’t me” He whispered in Harry’s ear before grazing it and pulling back.

Louis walked over to their iPhone deck and plugged his phone, changing the song to a rather dirty one. He smirked when he saw Harry’s expression, “You know what bad boys get right Harry? Punished”

He began to dance along the middle of the room letting his hands run all around his body, he swayed his hips to the music and winked at Harry every now and then. He noticed Harry was getting harder and harder by the minute making him feel pleased, he strutted over to their bed and grabbed the bed pole that they had near the end using it as a stripping pole, he began to grind on it hard moaning every once in a while. He spun around the pole and looked at Harry his eyes full of lust.

Louis pulled away from the pole and walked towards Harry seductively slowly unbuttoning his shirt throwing his head back as he straddled Harry’s hips and grinding on him hard, he undid the last button and revealed his tanned chest. He felt Harry grip on his waist bucking his hips up against Louis making Louis get off him teasing. “Oh no Harry, bad boys get punished.” He swirled the handcuffs around his finger and reached out to grab both of Harry’s hands pulling them behind him and putting the handcuffs on him, he bent down and whispered in Harry’s ear, “You look so hot like this baby.” He nibbled on his ear lobe before moving away.

Harry whimpered when he felt Louis move, he watched as Louis moved in front of him and started grinding against his body and leg, and everything. It was driving Harry mad, he watched as Louis slowly took the shirt off throwing it across the room and turning to Harry. He took his hat off and put it on Harry letting his hand run down his face and pulled it away. God he was beautiful.

He groaned in frustration when he saw Louis undo the button of his pants, Harry was getting so hard it was honestly starting to hurt. He looked down at his jogging pants seeing his dick was rising; it was quite obvious that Harry was harder than ever. “L-Lou…I need you… Now” He said under his breath, “Please.”

Louis finally thought Harry had enough and nodded; he straddled Harry’s hips and grabbed his face crashing his lips against his, kissing him roughly. He could tell Harry was struggling when his hands were around his back, Louis smirked and ignored him as he let his hands run down Harry’s chest and under his shirt, he ran his hand along his torso, he pulled his hand down tugging on his shirt.

Louis was full on hard, and couldn’t take it any longer. He needed Harry just as much as Harry needed him. He reached around Harry’s back feeling the handcuffs, he pulled back taking the key out from his pocket and undoing him. He felt Harry instantly wrap his hands around his waist and then find his way up to his hair. He kissed Harry roughly and then moved away from his lips kissing down his neck sucking hard on his weak spot; Louis heard Harry let out a moan.

“Lou, I need you.” Harry said throwing his head back letting Louis had more access. He nodded and pulled Harry’s shirt off kissing down his chest as he slid off Harry’s lap and got down on his knees, he pulled on Harry’s pants trying to get them off. Harry helped him pulling them off and then sighing when his cock was released. It stuck up making Louis horny, he stared at before stroking it gently and then licking the tip, licking off the pre-cum. “Fuck.” Harry mumbled.

Louis slowly slid his mouth over his cock, feeling his eyes roll to the back of his head, as he began to bob his head up and down. Louis rubbed on Harry’s balls teasing him, as he did so, he felt Harry grip tightly to his hair and push him down more causing Louis to gag. Louis pulled himself off when he knew Harry was close, he heard Harry whimper but he ignored and stood up. “To the bed love” Harry quickly nodded getting up and grabbing Louis face again as he kissed him, Louis smiled through the kiss jumping and wrapping his legs around his waist, Louis felt Harry’s hands under his bum giving them a squeeze as he walked them over to the bed letting them fall. He hovered over Louis kissing down his chest and then stopped at his V line. Harry pulled off Louis shorts and ran his hand along Louis throbbing dick making Louis mad. “I need you now Harry!” He yelled.

Louis didn’t even wait for Harry to answer, he reached over on the bed table and grabbed the lube and condom, he wanted Harry to him to ride him today so grabbed the condom over top, and then put the lube on his fingers slicking some over the condom and then spread Harry’s legs open before running his fingers along Harry’s raw pink hole. He put some more on his fingers and looked at Louis before shoving one finger inside, Harry let out a loud moan filling the room as Louis put in second finger; he let his fingers curl up inside causing Harry to go mad. “Third… One… Now…” He moaned out. Louis nodded kissing his stomach as he put the third one inside his hole; he began thrusting his fingers inside stopping when he heard Louis say he was close. He pulled his fingers out and heard Harry whimper. “Fuck, I need you now.”

Louis nodded and held his cock helping Harry as he positioned himself, Harry slid over Louis cock, biting on his lip hard as he felt Louis cock go into his tight little hole. Harry’s head fell backwards with a deep breath as Harry felt Louis cock go deeper and deeper inside of him, finally sitting fully on his lap, before rising back up and beginning to bounce. Louis’ grip on his hips tightened, along with Harry’s on his shoulders, Louis listened to their moans filled the room. Louis groaned, not being able to keep his hips down before Harry quickened his pace.

“God Lou,” Harry muttered as he began to pound a bit harder into the boy, whose moans were becoming louder and closer together as he felt the burning sensation in his stomach rise.

“Harry harder, harder!” Louis yelled out between gritted teeth as he dug his nails into Harry’s hips shutting his eyes, he bucked his hips wanting to just come badly. It was only the sound of loud moans and their skin slapping together fulfilling the room. “I’m gonna come!” Louis cried out.

Harry bent shut his eyes and then opened them to look at Harry, “Come for me Lou.” He said softly.

That’s what did it; Louis lost it right his back arching and toes curling, hips bucking upwards as if the feeling was the best feeling in the world. Harry felt Louis fill up inside his hole; he threw his head back when he heard Louis cry out his name. That’s when Harry lost it, he came hard all over Louis chest, and his thrust became sloppier and slower, he lifted himself off Louis and then fell on top of him panting hard.

Louis ran his fingers through Harry’s curls kissing his forehead, their breaths became steadier and steadier, once they were both breathing normally again Louis pulled Harry’s face up locking their gazes together. “I love you, I’m sorry for missing the party.” He brushed some curls away from Harry’s eyes kissing his lips softly.

Harry kissed him back, “It’s okay Lou… You were the best stripper I’ve ever had.”

Louis laughed and let Harry roll off his chest pulling him close, both of them ignoring how sticky they were, they closed their eyes enjoying the closeness they shared together. He curled up into Harry’s and let himself lay there before closing his eyes before whispering, “I happy belated birthday love.”


End file.
